


Small Talk

by nouseforaname



Series: Recovery Mode [9]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouseforaname/pseuds/nouseforaname
Summary: Darlene doesn’t know how to stop talking when she’s drunk. Dom looks for a way to shut her up.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Series: Recovery Mode [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Ramble

“Darlene,” Dom sighs, lunging forward and grabbing her girlfriend’s hand so that she’s by her side. “Slow down.”

“Maybe you just need to speed up, slowpoke.” She glances over her shoulder so she can roll her eyes in the redhead’s direction; when she allows Dom to pull her back, she ends up crashing into her. “Whoops.” She laughs as her knees buckle.

Dom slips an arm around her waist to keep her steady. “I think you had a bit too much to drink.”

“Well, duh.” Darlene mutters as Dom drags her up the subway stairs and back onto the streets. “That’s what I meant when I said we should go out and have some fun. Sue me for not wanting to be boring for once.” She sucks in a breath as she nearly trips over her own feet. “Why the hell aren’t you wasted? You had just as much to drink as I did.”

“I definitely did  _ not _ drink as much as you.” The redhead smirks. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Damn fucking right it isn’t.” Darlene slurs; she presses up against Dom’s side, using her as a crutch. “No one can keep up with me. I am the bourbon  _ queen _ and you will give me the respect I deserve.”

“Right.” The frigid December wind is stinging Dom’s cheeks as she continues to pull Darlene further down the sidewalk. She uses her free hand to turn up the collar of her red wool coat; when she hears Darlene laughing again, she turns her head to stare at her. “What’s so funny?”

Darlene grips the lapels of Dom’s coat, grinning from ear to ear. “I always thought this made you look like Carmen Sandiego.” Her eyes pop wide with a sudden realization. “Oh my God, you’re, like…the  _anti_ -Carmen Sandiego.”

Dom raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You’re the one who  catches her.” Darlene pulls away and moves to stand in front of her, walking backwards in a sloppy zigzag pattern as Dom cautiously continues to walk forwards. “You’re, like, the hero of the story. You nab all the bad guys and put them in jail.”

Dom can feel the tips of her ears burning even though it’s cold as hell outside. “I’m not a hero.”

“Uh,” Darlene gawks at her as she nearly walks into a lamppost. “Yeah you fucking are. Need I remind you that you’re a goddamn FBI agent who is so fucking good at your job that your bosses overlooked all of the shit the Dark Army made you do so you can keep working for them? I dunno about you, but that seems like a pretty big fuckin’ deal to me.”

Dom’s eyes are trained on Darlene, mostly to make sure she won’t bump into anything or anyone. “It really isn’t. It’s just a lot easier to keep me instead of going through the whole process of looking for someone new.”

“Why do you always do this?” Darlene throws her hands up. “You constantly play yourself down, like nothing you ever did made a difference. Give yourself credit where credit’s due, girl. Celebrate your accomplishments!”

“What exactly did I accomplish?” Dom mumbles as she reaches out to pull Darlene away from an incoming pile of garbage bags sitting by the curb.

“You kinda helped Elliot and me bring the Dark Army down by not getting in our way, even though you could’ve and probably should’ve a few times.” Darlene explains in a tone that gives Dom the impression that she should already know this. “You’re also the youngest…” She pauses, scrunching up her face in concentration. “What the hell are you again? Your job thingy.”

“ASAC - Assistant Special Agent in Charge,” Dom awkwardly clears her throat. “But I only got that position because the Dark Army needed a replacement for Santiago.”

“Fuck them. You would’ve gotten it anyway, ‘cause you’re so - oh, shit-” Darlene dismissively waves a hand before tripping on a bump in the sidewalk; Dom leaps forward to catch her just in time, and Darlene grins as she gratefully tosses her arms around her neck. “See what I mean? A hero.”

Dom shakes her head as she helps Darlene back onto her feet. “The Dark Army just pulled some strings.”

“You told me that Santiago said you were next in line for it anyway.” Darlene points out. “My argument still stands: You would’ve gotten it no matter what, and it’s not because of the Dark Army. You moved up because of hard work and pure talent. It’s major stuff, dude. You’ll be the head Special Agent in Charge in no time, trust me -Santiago 2.0, minus the axe to the chest, and you’ll be a hell of a lot better than him because you’re not a two-faced snitch like he was.”

Dom scoffs. “It really isn’t anything major at all, but there’s nothing I can do to convince you, is there?”

“Nope.” Darlene shakes her head, popping her lips on the  p in  nope to emphasize her point. “Plus, if they thought you couldn’t handle it, they would’ve easily demoted you - either that or they would’ve just fired your ass, so just shut the fuck up and take the damn compliment already. You’re good at what you do and everyone knows it, okay?” She sighs. “You’re always telling me to stop shitting on all the great things I’ve done, so why can’t you do the same for yourself?”

“You always get so preachy when you’re drunk.” Dom chuckles as the both of them pause at the corner to wait for the lights to change.

“Damn, Dom,” Darlene lets out a loud, frustrated groan. “You are so _fucking_ annoying!” She reaches up and grabs Dom’s face with both hands so she can pull her down and press their foreheads together. “Quit beating around the fucking bush and just admit that you’ve done your part in saving the world already.”

Dom’s eyes quickly dart towards the intersection; the pedestrian signal hasn’t changed yet. “Darlene, c’mon-”

“Say it.” Darlene narrows her eyes. “We’re not moving until you do.”

The redhead groans. “Okay, fine. I helped save the world.”

“And?”

“And…I’m good at my job.” Dom mutters as her face begins to heat up.

“You’re  _ very _ good at your job.” Darlene sternly reiterates.

“Yes, I’m  _ very _ good at it.” Dom hastily pulls away just as the lights change. “Can we go now?”

“Ugh.” Darlene grumbles as Dom reaches for her hand so she can pull her across the street. “I wish I could just, I dunno, get you to see yourself the way I see you, somehow.”

Dom clears her throat. “That isn’t necessary.”

“Yes it is.” Darlene insists as she falls into step with the redhead. After they cross the street, she grips onto Dom’s bicep with both hands and leans against her. “Are you allergic to positive feedback or something? Every time someone says something nice about you, the first thing you do is shut down.”

“No I don’t.” Dom is defensive at first, but when she spots the disbelief on her girlfriend’s face she sighs in defeat. “It’s just...what are you supposed to do when it happens? I never know what to do.”

“Most people thank the person who said it.”

“What am I thanking them for, though?” Dom shakes her head as she pushes her hands into her coat pockets. “It never feels organic to thank someone right after they kiss your ass.”

“Who said anything about kissing ass?” Darlene quirks an eyebrow. “Y’know, it’s possible to pay a compliment without expecting anything out of it. Some people say nice things because they want to let you know they care about you.”

The redhead scoffs. “Not in my experience.”

“Oh, c’mon.” Darlene laughs. “You’re always harping about how we do shit for the people we care about for the sake of caring about them, not because we’re expecting something in return. You really need to practice what you preach.” When Dom merely shrugs, Darlene rolls her eyes. “What do I have to do to get you to believe me?”

“Believe what?”

“That you’re...” Darlene vaguely gestures at her with both hands. “You know .”

Dom snorts. “I don’t know, actually.”

Darlene stops walking and lets out another aggravated growl. “Dom.”

The redhead stops too, half-turning to face her. “What?”

“You’re amazing, okay?”

Dom can feel her embarrassment rushing back. “Darlene, I don’t-”

“I don’t give two fucks if you don’t want to hear it.” Darlene interjects. “You  _ need _ to hear it. You’re smart - like,  _ really _ smart. You were able to figure out fsociety mostly on your own, and I know that must’ve been really hard, especially when everyone else in the FBI is fucking useless. You legit almost caught us more than once, even though we did everything we could to cover our tracks.”

Dom sheepishly breaks eye contact, choosing to stare at the brick wall behind Darlene. “I was only doing my job.”

“And, like I’ve mentioned before, you’re  _ really _ good at it - so good, in fact, that none of us were even aware that you’ve been following us this whole time.” Darlene throws up her hands. “On top of being smart, you’re also a fucking badass. You took down Janice and both of her goons with a gaping hole in your fucking chest. You survived  two Dark Army shootouts, and one of them happened in China while you were hungover. That’s the textbook definition of badass.”

Dom pinches the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“I’m glad you did, because it’s a great fucking story. You’re, like, the love child of Wonder Woman and Lara Croft.”

Dom shakes her head. “That’s not-”

“Shut your damn mouth - it’s fucking true and you know it.” Darlene glares at her for a second, but her eyes quickly soften and she stumbles closer towards her. “You’re also a really, really,  _ really _ good fucking girlfriend.”

Dom swallows hard as she forces herself to keep her eyes trained on the brick wall. “Do we have to talk about this now?”

“Yes we do, so shut the hell up.” Darlene wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist and tilts her head back so she can gaze up at her. “You listen to everything I have to say, even when I don’t make sense sometimes, and when I’m having the shittiest of days you always find a way to make me laugh, even when laughing feels impossible. That’s, like, a superpower or something.”

Dom’s cheeks are bright red as she feebly tries to laugh off her embarrassment. “That’s an exaggera-”

“No, shut up.” Darlene growls. “I’m not done yet.”

“Can you be done soon?” Dom sighs. “It’s cold and it’s late.”

“The weather and the time aren’t good enough excuses, so no.” Darlene quips, and the redhead rolls her eyes. “You know just what to do to make my panic attacks go away, and you stick around even though I’m the worst person who ever walked this earth. You always tell me how good I am, even though I never see it.”

“You are good.” Dom insists. She places her hands on Darlene’s hips and pulls her close, lowering her head just a bit so the ends of their noses are touching. “You’re smart and talented in your own right. And you’re also badass in your own way; you doxxed and stole from the world’s richest and most corrupt with a concussion. That’s pretty impressive.”

Darlene leans back to laugh. “This is supposed to be  _me_ complimenting  _you_ , not the other way around.” She leans in again, biting her bottom lip. “I know you do all those things because you love me.” She chuckles to herself. “You’re so good to me, and you love me even though I don’t deserve any of it. You make me want to be better so I can eventually deserve it someday. You give me a reason to keep going.” She shrugs. “You make me feel, like, I dunno...like, maybe I’m not a worthless piece of shit after all. I don’t hate myself when I’m around you. No one’s ever really made me feel that way before.”

“That’s because you aren’t a worthless piece of shit. You’re worth everything, and you deserve all of it.” Dom smiles, and when Darlene shakes her head to disagree she leans in to kiss her on the forehead. “It’s true.”

“All the shit I’m saying about you is true too, so you better believe it.” Darlene huffs. She turns her head to look away for a second. “I used to think that the whole  _ love is forever _ thing was bullshit, that love didn’t actually exist, and that people only pretended it existed because no one wanted to admit that it actually didn’t. I finally learned I was wrong last year, on Christmas.” She swallows hard. “I felt it twice that night: When you said you were thinking of killing yourself and you wanted me to kill you, and when Janice...” She trails off as she shakes her head. “If it doesn’t exist, why did it hurt so much when it felt like I was going to lose you?”

“You didn’t lose me, though.” Dom murmurs into her hair. “I’m still here.”

Darlene shakes her head again. “But I  _ could’ve _ lost you. You could’ve killed yourself when we weren’t talking and I’d have no way of knowing. You could’ve bled out at Angela’s place, or you could’ve died on the way to the hospital. You could’ve died during surgery too.” She pauses as her eyes drop to her boots. “I felt it again last month on Thanksgiving when I told you what happened to Susan, then again last week when you were obsessing over that new case at work. I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again.”

Dom instantly remembers the pleading look in Darlene’s eyes on that terrible Thanksgiving evening. She remembers how heartbroken she sounded when she asked her to stay even though they had just come off a heated argument where they couldn’t come to a resolution, or even a compromise. She remembers instantly regretting the decision to leave, and she remembers lying awake in her brother’s old room all night, fighting the temptation to just go back and crawl into bed next to her, to feel her body against hers, to listen to her breathing. She remembers creeping into her room the next morning and how the sight of her lying alone in that bed, wearing her shirt and hugging the pillow next to her nearly made her give in right then and there. She can still remember the ache pulsing inside of her and how it consumed her whole.

She knew they needed the space, but she detested every second they spent apart. Those three weeks were a painful, unwanted reminder of those dark lonely nights from last year when all she had was Alexa and her crummy laptop. She felt the same confusing mix of anger and yearning storming inside of her, festering in the pit of her stomach and threatening to claw its way out of her. She hated all of it. She hated that this was happening and she hated how it felt like they were never going to find a way out of it - but, like all the other obstacles in their relationship, they did. Darlene barrels into her apartment unannounced at an ungodly hour of the night and they do the grownup thing for once and talk their way out of their issues - only to stumble into another one a day later.

Dom’s more than willing to take full responsibility for that. She could pull any excuse out of her ass - she was upset over their fight from Thanksgiving and used work as a distraction, she was assigned to a new case and got caught up in it, she’s just downright terrible at managing anything that isn’t related to her job - but none of them justify how she treated her. Darlene was right; the unplanned trip to Europe was supposed to break this habit, and it was supposed to help her let go. She feels stupid for regressing so far back in such a short amount of time.

Before Darlene came along, it was so much easier to lose herself in her work because the consequences didn’t feel as dire. She’d come home to a messy, lonely apartment, but that’s it. Back then, she didn’t have someone to inadvertently keep up at night, someone to unknowingly force into worrying about her whereabouts or her safety. She didn’t have someone to unintentionally stand up. She didn’t have someone to accidentally make them feel like they were unimportant, like they didn’t matter, like she didn’t care. Aside from telling her she was a terrible person who deserved nothing but agony, pistol whipping her in the head, and almost blowing her brains out, that was probably the worst thing Dom has ever done to her.

But they managed to pull themselves out of that too. They work things out like they always do, because that’s just who they are: They fight, they disagree, they push each other away, and then they find their way back because there’s a pull between them, a magnetic force that always existed but they weren’t aware of it until one unplanned night at an old diner close to a hospital brought them close enough to feel its potency. It started out as a constant push and pull, but now they realize that the pull is what’s most important. The pull is what makes them better together and individually. The pull gives her a reason to keep working on herself, to keep improving, to be better than the person she was yesterday.

It hasn’t always been smooth sailing for them, but after everything is said and done Dom is thankful all of it happened. She’s thankful every single goddamn day that this raging hurricane of a human being crashed into her mess of a life and unexpectedly rearranged everything for the better.

Darlene Alderson is a storm worth weathering.

“The thought of losing you hurt so much that it could only mean one thing.” Darlene breathes in deep before making eye contact with her again. “I don’t know if I ever loved anyone before you, but what I know for sure is that I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.”

Dom’s embarrassment hits an all time high; it shows when she runs a hand through her hair and lets out a shaky laugh. “You also get really mushy when you’re drunk.”

“I’m being serious.” Darlene pouts. “You’re my favourite person in this whole dumb universe and it’s all I want to talk about. I don’t ever want to shut the fuck up about you.”

Dom can feel a lump forming in her throat. “There really isn’t anything about me that’s worth talking about.”

“There are an infinite amount of things about you that are worth talking about.” Darlene rolls her eyes. “Look, I know I can be a giant asshole sometimes-”

Dom quirks an eyebrow. “Sometimes?”

“Okay, I can be a giant asshole _most_ of the time, but…” She bites her bottom lip again as she grips the lapels of Dom’s coat, peeking up at her through her long dark eyelashes; it makes Dom’s heart skip a beat. “I love you, Dom. I love you so fucking much. You make me... _so_ happy. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy before, like...ever. I‘m so fucking glad I didn’t lose you. I just want to make you as happy as you make me.”

Dom swallows hard, but the lump in her throat remains put. “I love you too, Darlene. You make me happy too -  very happy, actually.”

“So,” Darlene rises up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against the redhead’s. “Does that mean I’m doing a good job so far?”

Dom chuckles. “I’d say so, yeah.” Her hands slide to Darlene’s lower back as she pulls her closer. “Keep up the good work.”

“I’ll try.” Her eyelashes tickle Dom’s cheeks as she finally leans in to kiss her on the mouth.

The wind suddenly cuts out, and it no longer feels like she’s going to freeze to death. The only thing Dom can hear is her thudding heartbeat thrashing in her ears, and the only thing she can feel is Darlene’s warmth against her. She tastes like bourbon and she smells like cigarette smoke, but they strangely add to the charm of the moment.

When they finally pull apart, Dom tenderly brushes the hair away from Darlene’s face. “Don’t you think it would be better if the whole world  didn’t  know? It would be like keeping a special secret all to yourself.”

“Nice try.” Darlene smirks. “There’s nothing you can do to convince me that the world doesn’t deserve to know how great you are. Just accept it.” She resumes walking, grabbing Dom by the hand and tugging her along. “Maybe that’ll be my New Years resolution - to start spreading the good word about you.”

Dom can feel her face getting warm again. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“Actually, I can probably get a head start on it right now, since we’re already out and about.” Darlene yanks herself away from the redhead and stretches out an arm to point at her, glaring at a bewildered couple who’s just walking past them. “That’s my girlfriend, bitches! She’s dating  _ me!” _

“Darlene.” Dom’s expression is exasperated, but she’s laughing nonetheless.

“She makes me soup when I’m sick, and she got me a turtle for Christmas.” Darlene’s face is hilariously smug as the couple glance over their shoulders to furrow their brows at her. “She can speak Spanish and it’s really fucking hot. She knows a shit ton of other languages too, but I don’t remember which ones.” She quickly turns her head to stare at Dom. “Which languages do you know again? I think German. No, wait, it’s Japanese -or was it Russian? Or maybe Korean? Why do I want to say Farsi? Do you know all of those?” When Dom shakes her head and refuses to reply, Darlene rolls her eyes. “Whatever. My point is that she’s really fucking smart  _ and _ hot. That basically makes her a unicorn...sorta. I mean, I wouldn’t fuck an actual unicorn, but you get what I’m trying to say.”

Dom wants to die right here, right now. “I think we should get going.”

Darlene’s voice is cracking and her words are starting to run into each other. “She’s a bad fucking ass FBI special agent with a buncha tattoos, a-and they’re sexy as hell. She also knows a lot about pythons for some reason, and it’s kinda weird, but I dig it anyway.” She jostles the hand that’s still pointing at Dom, who looks like she’s in physical pain. “She...she is goddamn perfect and I will  not tolerate any disrespect for her. She is hot, and smart, and sexy, and badass, and attractive, and good looking, and really nice to look at,  _ super _ easy on the eyes-”

Dom gulps as she throws the poor couple an apologetic smile. “Uh-”

“Yeah, that’s right - walk away!” When the couple shake their heads and speed up to escape the loud drunk stranger, Darlene scoffs and yells after them. “You’re just jealous ‘cause I’ve seen her naked!”

“Okay,” Dom frantically reaches for her, “I think that’s enough-”

“More than once, by the way!” Darlene continues to shout as Dom drags her further down the sidewalk. “I’ve seen her naked a bajillion times, and it’s fucking amazing  _every single_ time! It never gets old!”

Dom’s face is redder than her hair  _ and _ her coat. “Alright, you made your point.”

“What?” Darlene furrows her brow; she seems genuinely confused as to why Dom is so embarrassed. “I’m just stating a fact. You’re great when you’re naked.”

“You’re terrible at this  _ spreading the word _ thing.” Dom mutters as they approach another intersection.

“I dunno, I think I made a pretty good impression.” Darlene glances over her shoulder to narrow her eyes at the quickly retreating couple. “Whatever, we’re so much better than them anyway. The sex is probably terrible.”

Dom rolls her eyes before throwing an arm around Darlene’s waist. “You’re impossible.”

Darlene grins. “And yet you love me anyway.”

Dom shakes her head before leaning down to kiss her. “That I do.”


	2. Mince Words

It feels like ages have gone by when they finally reach the front steps to Dom’s building. Darlene detaches herself from the redhead again and bounds up the first few steps, grinning wide. “Home sweet home.”

Dom chuckles as she steps closer, angling her head to smile up at her as she wraps her arms around her waist. “Finally.”

“Hey, look.” Darlene’s laughing as she dips down to press her forehead against hers. “I’m taller than you.”

Dom rolls her eyes. “You say this _every_ time we come here.”

“Can’t you just give me this _one_ thing?” Darlene stretches out her arms, resting her elbows on Dom’s shoulders as she crosses her wrists behind her head. “I’m trying to appreciate the little things more.”

The redhead smirks. “Then you should be appreciating yourself more.”

“Wow.” Darlene leans back to laugh again. “Okay, fine. I walked into that one. I’ll give you that.” She leans even further, pressing her full weight into her.

Dom has to take a step back in order to support the both of them. “Is someone ready for bed?”

“Depends on what you mean by _bed.”_ She can hear the smirk in Darlene’s tone, and she sighs.

“Let’s get you upstairs.” Dom heads up one step, only to realize Darlene isn’t budging. “C’mon.”

“Ugh.” Darlene shakes her head against Dom’s shoulder. “Just thinking about going up all those fucking stairs makes me want to just sleep outside.”

“You’d rather get hypothermia instead of climbing a few flights of stairs?” Dom quirks an eyebrow.

“Well, the way I see it, I’ll die either way, so there really isn’t much of a difference.”

Dom rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time. “I’m not carrying you, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I wasn’t, but since you brought it up…” Darlene’s voice is muffled against her coat. “I mean…”

“Darlene…” Dom groans.

“Dom…” The grin in her voice is annoyingly obvious.

“Oh my God.” Dom exhales sharply, looking left and right before quickly crouching down to scoop Darlene up in her arms. “I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this right now.” She really isn’t that heavy so it’s not like this is backbreaking labour or anything, but it’s the principle of it that’s getting on her nerves.

Darlene lets out an obnoxious laugh as she winds her arms around Dom’s neck. “I was just thinking of piggybacking it, but this is _so_ much better.” She sighs and presses her cheek against Dom’s shoulder as the redhead begrudgingly climbs the front steps. “My knight in red hair dye and polyester pantsuits.”

“They’re wool.” Dom grumbles.

Darlene snorts as she leans away from her to open the front door. “Sure, whatever you say.”

It’s nice to finally have a refuge from the cold, but the sudden change in temperature reminds Dom that even though she didn’t drink as much as Darlene, she still consumed plenty of alcohol; the warm haziness is quickly seeping into her, and she gulps nervously as she makes her way up the first flight of stairs. “I am not sober enough for this.”

“You seemed perfectly fine just a few seconds ago.”

“I think the cold made me forget for a little bit.”

“If you drop me, I’ll kill you.”

“Not if the fall kills the both of us first.”

“Touché.” Darlene closes her eyes and hums contentedly. “This is nice.”

“Maybe for you.” Dom grunts as she passes the second floor landing. Her arms are starting to ache a little.

“What, you’ve never fantasized about carrying a girl bridal style up to your apartment?” Darlene pauses for a second, a mischievous grin curling the corners of her mouth. “Or were you too busy with my interrogation videos to think about anything else?”

Dom shoots her a glare. “Do I drop you now, or should I wait until we’re a little higher?”

“Geez, someone’s grumpy tonight.” Darlene tuts in disappointment. “Maybe we should boot up the ol’ laptop when we get inside so you can cheer up a bit.”

“Darlene,” Dom grits her teeth as her girlfriend bursts with laughter. “I swear to God.”

“If you’re gonna get mad at someone, it should be yourself for stealing those videos from work in the first place.” Darlene shrugs when they finally approach Dom’s floor. The second they reach the landing, she hops off, dusting off her pants and grinning wide before stepping forward to give the redhead a quick kiss on the mouth. “Thanks for the ride.”

“You’re the worst.” Dom mutters as she makes her way down the hall, pulling off her gloves and shoving one hand into her coat pocket to search for her keys.

Darlene clumsily follows after her, nearly falling flat on her face when she trips over herself. “Oh, c’mon. You have to admit that was a _little_ fun. Romantic, even.”

“Sure.” Dom stops by her front door and sticks her key into the lock. When she’s just about to push the door open, she feels a tug on her sleeve; she sighs and glances over her shoulder. “What?”

Her expression quickly melts when she eyes the hurt strewn across Darlene’s face. “You’re not, like, actually mad though, are you?”

Dom sighs as she wraps her arms around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. “Of course not.”

“You sure?” Darlene mumbles into her coat.

“Very sure.” Dom confirms. She dips her head a little, bumping their noses together. “I know I’m not the best at responding to compliments, but thanks for…um, saying all those nice things about me. You’re right, I needed to hear them.”

“You deserve all the great things everyone says about you.” Darlene insists. “The shit you’ve done for your job, your family, me - all of it counts.”

“Counts towards what?”

“Towards you being a good person.” Darlene sighs. “I’ve met a lot of questionable people in my life, but I never had to figure out where you stand. I always knew you were good. You’re one of the _very_ few good ones out there; that’s something you should be proud of.”

Dom shrugs. “I guess so.”

“I _know_ so.” Darlene huffs and leans into her, nuzzling her face into her neck. “And I meant all the other stuff too, about you being good to me and whatever. You...you actually _want_ me around, and you’re not afraid to show it. Before you, the only people who ever made me feel that way were Elliot and that lady who kidnapped me when I was a kid.” The laugh that escapes her lips is dark and humourless. “Pretty shitty track record, if I do say so myself.”

Dom swallows hard. She only heard the kidnapping story recently; Darlene divulged the memory late one night when the both of them were having trouble falling asleep. Out of all the terrible anecdotes from Darlene’s childhood, this is her least favourite one, but it also explains a lot. Darlene was always either in between things or not in the picture at all; there was never a time where she was the centre of attention or the number one priority. The fact that she _wanted_ to be kidnapped, that she _wanted_ to be whisked away by a desperate stranger, and that she still thinks about how different her life would’ve been if the cops never showed up to bring her back home - it doesn’t just break Dom’s heart; it crushes it into a fine powder. That kind of twisted desire only comes from an intense case of neglect, a place where love doesn’t exist. This is the kind of environment Darlene was brought up in, and it kills her to know this.

When Darlene told her, Dom instantly felt the pieces click together: That’s why she took fsociety so seriously, that’s why she refused to provide any information on Susan Jacobs’ disappearance, that’s why she was so torn up about working with the FBI and betraying Elliot, that’s why she clung to her the entire night after she burst into her apartment at two in the morning and tried to explain why she murdered Susan: She finally got a taste of what it’s like to feel important, to matter to someone, and she doesn’t want to lose it.

Dom’s hands rise to frame Darlene’s face. Her eyes flutter to a close as she kisses her; their foreheads are still touching when they pull apart a few seconds later. “I love you.” She kisses her again. “You’re a huge pain in the ass, but I don’t ever want to make you feel like you don’t matter to me, because that’s far from the truth.” She throws her a sheepish smile. “Don’t ever doubt that, okay?”

Darlene manages a small shy smile of her own as her fingers curl around the redhead’s wrists. “Okay.” Her large eyes are glassy and filled to the brim with adoration; she laughs as a couple of tears roll down her cheeks. “You know, sometimes I think about how much everything sucked before you came along, and it makes me wonder how I managed to get so far without you.”

Dom snorts as she brushes her thumbs beneath Darlene’s eyes to wipe her tears away. “Shit sucked when I was here too. It sucked a lot, actually.”

“Yeah, but it eventually got better - _so_ much better.”

“Things would’ve ended up better with or without me.” Dom shrugs.

“Maybe, but it wouldn’t have been as good if you weren’t here.” Darlene glances up at her. “You know I’m right. I’m sure you’d rather have this over a night alone with a talking speaker and a grilled cheese sandwich.”

She has a point. “Grilled cheese definitely tastes better with you around.”

“I rest my case.” Darlene grins, but then something in her stare softens, and her voice softens along with it. “I love you too, Dom. I don’t want to be anywhere without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Dom reminds her, lowering hands so she can pull Darlene closer by her waist. “I want to grow up with you.” Her voice is low, husky, heavy with devotion, and she knows Darlene can hear it because she’s beaming.

“I want to grow up with you too.” She murmurs as she pushes herself up on her tiptoes so they can kiss again. Her hands slide up to hold the redhead’s face as she slowly pushes her against the door.

Dom reaches behind her and feels around for the doorknob. She twists it open and backs into the door, stumbling backwards into her apartment. It still smells like the fresh coat of forest green paint she and Darlene smeared all over the walls earlier in the day, back when they were still sober and they wasted the hours laughing and chasing each other around with brushes and rollers. Traces of their earlier shenanigans can be found everywhere: The windows are cracked open to let out the fumes, most of the furniture is pushed towards the centre of the apartment and away from the walls, the floors are lined with tarp, their paint splattered clothes are spread around the bathroom floor, and the pot that once contained their failed attempt at mushroom risotto is still standing on all its lonesome in the sink (“What the hell did you do, Darlene?”; “Nothing!”; “You were supposed to keep stirring it!”; “How the hell was I supposed to know that?”; “I _told_ you.”; “No you didn’t.”; “Yes I did; you probably weren’t listening, as usual.”; “Or maybe you’re just bad at explaining things.”; “Well, there goes dinner. What do we do now?; “Here’s an idea: Why don’t you fulfil your contractual obligation as my girlfriend and take me out?”; “Wait, what contract?”).

The redhead nearly bumps into one of the paint cans sitting by the door as she pulls Darlene inside; the both of them share a short, hushed laugh, their lips brushing for a split second before they press together in another kiss. Darlene kicks the door shut, pulls the knit cap off her head, briefly bends over to take off her boots, and eagerly shrugs off her jacket before helping Dom out of hers; the redhead lunges forward, pressing Darlene’s back against the door as her hands move to grip her hips. They kiss hungrily, only separating to catch their breath; Dom’s fingers flex over her hips, squeezing hard, and Darlene groans into her mouth. Dom pushes her a little more aggressively against the door, a satisfied grunt passing through her mouth when she feels Darlene buck her hips against hers.

“Slow down.” She reminds her in a raspy voice, smirking against her mouth. “You need to be patient.”

“You know I fucking hate it when you tell me that.” Darlene growls, her hands tightening ever so slightly around Dom’s face.

“I know.” Dom laughs before kissing her again. She presses harder against her, shifting so that her hips are grinding against hers; Darlene reacts with a gasp, loosening her grasp on her face as her knees bend slightly, and Dom holds her tighter so that she doesn’t slip to the floor.

“J-Jesus-” Darlene’s breathless as she pulls Dom further down to capture her mouth in a messy, open-mouthed kiss, her hands moving towards her hair. The redhead spins around, pushing Darlene by her hips, and steers her towards what she hopes is her bedroom, kicking off her boots along the way. Darlene smiles into the kiss as she allows Dom to guide her through the dark; both of them completely forgot that they pulled the bed away from the wall earlier so they can paint around the windows, so Darlene unexpectedly walks into the foot of the bed a lot sooner than they expected. She loses balance and the both of them yelp as they tumble onto the mattress together; they laugh again as Darlene rolls on top, framing the redhead’s face with her hands again before moving in for another kiss.

“You,” Darlene gasps in between frenzied kisses. “Y-you think those people I yelled at earlier are having a better time than we are right now?”

Dom’s brow furrows in confusion as her hands slide beneath Darlene’s black t-shirt, skimming up her sides. “Of _all_ the things you could possibly be thinking about right now, why this?”

Darlene pulls back and sits up, straddling Dom’s hips for a moment as she pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor. She quickly lowers herself back down to seize Dom’s lips in another heated kiss. “You mean you _aren’t_ thinking about it?”

“No!” Dom exclaims, laughing in disbelief as Darlene’s hands slink towards her belt. “Why would I be thinking about how other people…” She hesitates for a moment, struggling to find the proper words. _“Do_ things?”

Darlene shrugs as she fumbles with Dom’s belt. “Jesus, why the hell is thing on so fucking tight?” She grits her teeth as her fingers struggle with the brass buckle. “Wait, so you _don’t_ think about the different ways other people fuck?”

“Not when I’m in the middle of doing it myself.” Dom grumbles as she reaches up with one hand, cupping the back of Darlene’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

“You’re not doing it by yourself.” Darlene laughs. She finally undoes the redhead’s belt and easily pops the button on her jeans before unzipping. “But, I mean, if you really wanted to, I _could_ grab the laptop-”

“Darlene.” Dom warns as Darlene begins to pull her jeans off. “Not now.”

“Okay, sorry.” Darlene laughs again as she tosses Dom’s clothes over her shoulder. She moves in to kiss her again, her hands moving up to unbutton the redhead’s shirt. “But seriously though, that dude looked like he gives terrible head.”

Dom groans against her girlfriend’s mouth, but it’s not in the satisfactory way. “Why are you still talking about this?”

Darlene finishes unbuttoning Dom’s shirt; the redhead briefly lifts her upper body away from the mattress so Darlene can help her out of the offending garment, and when she throws it away they kiss again. “He probably doesn’t give it at all. He looks like the type who thinks he’s too good for it, but expects his girlfriend to give it to him. What a prick.”

“Good to know.” Dom scoffs; she tugs at the waistband of Darlene’s pants, pulling them further down her thighs.

Darlene finishes the job, pulling the rest down herself before kicking them away. Before she can say anything else, Dom grabs her by the face and yanks her back down for an aggressive kiss, hoping it’s enough to get her to shut up. The redhead firmly keeps her hands pressed against the sides of Darlene’s head, holding her in place so she won’t pull away and make another dumb comment about the couple who apparently has terrible sex. She can tell that Darlene knows what she’s up to, because she can feel her smiling against her as she languidly shifts her body against hers; the skin to skin contact pushes round after round of cold ripples down Dom’s spine, and when she shivers she can hear Darlene laughing quietly before pressing her lips against hers once more.

Darlene breaks the kiss and moves downward, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin on Dom’s neck. She reacts with a hiss, squeezing her eyes shut and raising a hand to grasp at her hair as Darlene moves further down. Her teeth graze her collarbone, and she bites down on her shoulder as her hands slip beneath her, inching towards the clasp at the back of her bra. The redhead lifts herself up a bit, allowing Darlene to undo the clasp and pull the bra away; she carelessly chucks it to the side, and it lands with a soft _thump_ on the surface of Dom’s dresser. Both of them briefly turn their heads to look, and they share a short, breathless bout of laughter before they move in to kiss again - but it’s not long before Darlene speaks up a second time.

“The chick’s probably a screamer.” Darlene remarks breathlessly; she chuckles to herself as she moves further down Dom’s upper body. “I bet she said someone else’s name in the middle of it once.”

“Jesus H.” Dom shakes her head. “Are you just going to talk about them all night? Because if you do, I think I’m-” Her eyes suddenly pop wide open and she grips onto Darlene’s hair so tight her knuckles whiten. _“Shit-”_

“What were you saying?” There’s a devious smirk on Darlene’s face. “I didn’t catch that last part.” She licks her lips before dipping back down and flicking the tip of her tongue against one of Dom’s nipples.

The redhead’s brain goes into overdrive again; she lets out a straggled gasp, her eyes squeezing shut as her back arches, pushing herself further into Darlene’s mouth. She hisses again when she feels Darlene’s tongue swipe against her skin, torpidly shifting her hips against the mattress. “F-fuck.” She stutters as Darlene’s hands move downwards to grip her hips, holding her in place as she continues to tease her with her mouth.

Darlene hums as she switches over to her other breast. Her hooded eyes are dark and she’s licking her lips again. She looks like she’s just about to devour her favourite meal. “The dude probably doesn’t do this either.”

Dom’s arousal is white hot at this point, bundled tight in her lower regions, but she manages to roll her eyes anyway. “Can you _please_ shut up about this?”

Darlene shakes her head as she moves in again, sucking hard; she grins when Dom throws her head back with a soft moan. “I mean, you kinda can’t help but feel for the girl. She probably forgot what foreplay feels like.”

She’s apparently going to talk about this all night. Dom opens her mouth to tell her to shut up a second time, but another moan comes out instead; Darlene sucks in again, her teeth barely making contact, but it’s just enough to overload her nerves. Dom shudders beneath her touch, another hiss passing between her lips as one of Darlene’s hands skims down her stomach, inching further and further down until she finally dips beneath her underwear. When she feels Darlene’s fingertips ghosting the tender skin between her legs, feeling the hot dampness collecting there, her eyes squeeze shut again and she swallows hard.

“Hm,” She can barely register Darlene’s voice above the sound of her hammering pulse. “Do you think he makes her as wet as I make y-”

“Darlene!” Dom is nearly yelling at this point, and when she spots the suppressed laughter in her girlfriend’s expression she only wants to yell louder. “If this is your idea of dirty talk, I swear to God-”

“Okay, okay.” Darlene chuckles, briefly withdrawing her hand so she can pull on Dom’s underwear. “I’ll shut up now. I just needed to get it off my chest.”

“You’ve been trying to get this off your chest for awhile.” Dom grumbles as she helps Darlene take off the last of her clothes.

“Can you blame me, though?” Darlene furrows her brow as her middle finger begins to rub against her in a slow circular motion. Dom curses under her breath, gripping onto Darlene’s dark hair with her hands. “I mean, there are so many unanswered questions.”

“Q-questions you _really_ don’t need answers to.” The redhead stutters, sucking in a shaky breath as she spreads her legs a little wider. “Seriously, though - shut t-the fuck up.”

“Alright, Jesus.” Darlene rolls her eyes as she applies a little more pressure into her hand, simpering when Dom gasps under her touch. “It _is_ kinda hot when you’re demanding, though. Are you sure you-”

“Yes, I’m _very_ sure.” Dom swiftly cuts in before throwing her head back and groaning. One of her hands leaves Darlene’s hair to grip onto the sheets, the soft fabric squeezing out between the gaps of her fingers. She draws her knees up, bending her legs slightly and spreading them wider, allowing Darlene easier access and wordlessly telling her that they have _way_ more important things to do right now instead of thinking about random people’s bedroom habits.

“If you say so.” Darlene shrugs and pauses for a second, provoking Dom to huff out of frustration. “Okay, swear to God, I will fuck you soon, and I will fuck you like you’ve never been fucked in your whole damn life-”

Dom rolls her eyes. “Oh, God.”

“But there’s something I gotta do first.” She glances over her shoulder and squints at something in the distance.

Dom quirks an eyebrow. “What the hell are you d-”

Darlene takes a deep breath - and then, in a very serious voice, she says:

“Alexa, play some Bryan Adams.”

The black shroud overtaking the apartment is briefly interrupted with a sharp blue glow from the small dining table.

“Shuffling songs by Bryan Adams.”

Dom gasps with laughter as the opening riff to _Let’s Make A Night To Remember_ plays through the small speaker. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope.” Darlene throws her an impish grin before closing her eyes in mock concentration. “Okay, bullshit conversation ends and genuine seduction begins in three, two, one...”

Darlene opens her blue eyes halfway, boring holes into Dom’s grey ones as she shifts her head back up, catching the redhead’s mouth in a clumsy kiss. Her fingers press hard against her, provoking the redhead to seize up and hiss directly into Darlene’s mouth. Dom can feel Darlene grinning against her lips, and it’s annoying the hell out of her; she lurches forward, forcing Darlene backwards so that she’s lying down. She can still feel Darlene’s hand moving against her as she takes control of the kiss; she bites down on Darlene’s bottom lip and her hands ghost down her sides to grip her hips. Just when she thinks she has the ball in her court, Darlene’s hand unexpectedly changes rhythm, shifting from a circular motion to a rapid up-and-down. It throws Dom in for a tailspin; she gasps and she releases her hold on Darlene’s hips, inadvertently giving Darlene the opportunity to take back control. She pushes Dom back against the bed, crawling on top of her and straddling her abdomen. She leans in just a little bit, her hair slipping off her shoulders and gracefully falling forward, curtaining her sharp jawline, and she simpers down at her as she presses her palms on the redhead’s shoulders. Dom can feel Darlene’s arousal pressed against her stomach, hot and damp on her skin, and she swallows hard just as Darlene swoops in for a kiss.

Darlene pulls back after a few seconds to rake her fingers through her hair, and Dom takes a second to drink her in: Her pupils are almost completely blown, overtaking the usual frosty blue, and her full mouth is slightly parted as if to say something. The only source of light in the whole apartment is whatever’s seeping in from the window above the bed, and it’s just enough to show off the pink blush dusted across her cheeks, bright and fresh with adrenaline and arousal. Her brown hair is carelessly tossed around her small shoulders, which are rising and falling with hurried, ragged breaths.

The thing about Darlene is that you have to process her a little at a time. If you make the mistake of taking her in all at once, your system overloads and you shut down. There is no workaround, no cure, no solution, not even a shortcut; it’s just the way it is. Darlene Alderson is a drug and Dom overdoses every single time she looks at her. She’s burrowed beneath her skin, swimming in her veins and arteries, pumping through her ventricles, fused into the very cells that make up who she is. One brief look from those large blue eyes and Dom instantly crumbles to pieces in her hands.

Dom is so dizzy for Darlene at this point that she barely notices her closing the gap between them, leaning in and sloppily pressing their lips together in another kiss. When Darlene pulls back again, Dom gasps for air like she’s been held underwater for hours. The redhead sucks in a shuddering breath as Darlene shimmies downward, pulling her hand away just as her mouth lines up with her hips. Dom lifts her head a few inches off the mattress to look at her; Darlene’s staring back, her eyes dark depthless voids beneath the dim light coming in from the window, and she’s hungrily licking her lips. The redhead swallows hard, and Darlene flashes her a puckish grin before finally diving in and flattening her tongue against her. She lingers for a couple of seconds before slowly licking upward, pressing down as hard as she can so Dom can feel every single agonizing millimetre.

“God-” Dom groans, her knuckles quivering asshe grasps at the sheets. Darlene is warm against her sensitive skin, nimbly tracing patterns with the tip of her tongue. She keeps her hands on the redhead’s thighs, squeezing every now and then as if to remind her that she’s in the driver’s seat and that she’s in control. Dom doesn’t mind it so much - at least for now.

Darlene pushes her thighs up just enough to force Dom to bend her knees a little bit more. Dom obediently complies; initially she isn’t sure why, but she finds out soon afterward. When she feels Darlene poke her tongue inside of her, her eyes pop wide open and a high pitched gasp passes through her lips.

Dom grits her teeth as she tightens her hold on the bedsheets. Darlene pushes her tongue even further in, and her eyes squeeze shut. “Fuck, Darlene.” She can feel Darlene’s lips curving upwards in a satisfied smile at the mention of her name, and she suppresses the urge to moan at the sensation.

Darlene’s hands gently push Dom’s thighs further apart from each other, and Dom is more than happy to oblige. Darlene continues to taste her for a few more seconds, and then she suddenly pulls out of her, taking a moment to wipe the corners of her mouth and her chin with a hand before moving back in to flick the tip of her tongue against her. At first Dom is a little disappointed that it didn’t last that long, and she briefly debates on asking if she can do it again, but she quickly changes her mind when she feels Darlene’s fingers slip inside of her _with_ her mouth still working on her from the outside.

The redhead moans as her hands jump to Darlene’s hair, gripping onto the tousled brown tresses for dear life. She chokes on a gasp as she throws her head back, her hips helplessly twisting back and forth against the mattress as Darlene continues to work double time on her. She can feel the muscles in her pelvis contracting, and her thighs are beginning to twitch; she knows exactly what this means, and she slowly sucks in a breath as the pressure in between her legs pushes itself inwards even more, tightening and intensifying as Darlene’s tongue and hand gradually move faster and faster. Her pulse jumps up a few dozen paces; her heart is clobbering her ribcage, her hands are shaking, her knees are buckling, and her breathing is quick and laboured.

Dom’s eyes blur in and out of focus. The cry that begs to escape her lips is trapped in her throat. Her hands are clawed against Darlene’s head, frozen in place. Clusters of stars sprinkle themselves into Dom’s eyes as she struggles to retain composure; she can barely see the ceiling, her legs are numb, and her back feels like it’s permanently curved inwards. She can still feel Darlene’s mouth on her and her fingers thrusting in and out as her climax reaches its peak. She’s finally able to get her vocal cords to work, but just barely; what’s supposed to be a deafening cry of relief comes out no louder than a restrained sob.

She finally crumples against the bed after what feels like a lifetime later, desperately gasping for air as she reaches up to brush her hair back. Darlene crawls back up so that they’re meeting eye to eye, grinning like she just won the lottery.

“Hanging in there, champ?” Her smile is so bright that it _almost_ cancels out the condescending lilt to her tone. Behind her, Alexa is one third of the way through another Bryan Adams song - _One Night Love Affair_. “I bet he’s never given it to her like _that_ before.”

And just like that, Dom is annoyed all over again. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about this the whole time.”

“I swear, this is the first time since I said I was gonna shut up about it.” Darlene laughs as the redhead rolls her eyes. She moves in a little closer, grazing the end of the redhead’s nose with her own. “I promise I was thinking about you and only you.”

Dom glares at her; she continues to glare when Darlene kisses her on the lips, and she’s still glaring when they pull apart. “Why am I having such a hard time believing that?”

“Hey, I’m telling you the truth.” Darlene insists before kissing her again. “You can’t get mad at me for that.”

“Too late.” Dom grumbles against her mouth. When she begrudgingly returns the kiss, an idea suddenly pops into her head, and her demeanour does a complete 180; she loosens up a little and reaches for her, grasping her hips and pulling her closer. Darlene responds enthusiastically, cupping one of Dom’s cheeks with a hand and humming pleasantly against her.

“Changed your mind?” Darlene murmurs in between kisses.

Dom lightly scrapes her nails against the skin on her hips, smiling when Darlene lets out a soft whimper. “Maybe.” She pulls her in even closer, rolling her hips against hers to emphasize the pressure between them. Darlene moans into her mouth and bucks her hips right back.

“Remember to keep me entertained with engaging conversation.” She jokingly instructs.

“Yeah, okay.” Dom snorts as she unclasps Darlene’s bra, tearing it away before swooping in for another kiss. It’s _her_ turn now, finally - and she knows exactly how she’s going to extract her revenge.

Dom starts off by quickly flipping them over so that she’s on top. She eyes the excitement on Darlene’s face as she immediately reaches for the waistband of her underwear, skillfully pulling it off in one swift movement and tossing it away before placing her hands on her knees and roughly prying her legs apart.

“Getting right to the point, huh?” Darlene grins. “This isn’t like you. Whatever happened to being patient?”

Dom almost wants to make a quip about how she’s just getting started, but that’ll only give her away. Instead, she plays it cool, throwing Darlene a smirk before gradually sinking down, easing herself between her legs. She can feel Darlene’s fingers weaving through her hair as she leaves a short trail of kisses from her navel to the place where Darlene’s been aching to have her most. Dom can hear her whimpering as she lazily drags the tip of her tongue downward, suppressing the urge to grin when she can feel her hands tightening on her hair.

“J-Jesus.” Darlene hisses through gritted teeth, rolling her hips against the redhead’s tongue and crying out again when Dom licks upward this time. She’s hot, slick, and swollen; Dom can feel her pulsating in her mouth as she slowly sucks her in, gripping her hips with both hands and pinning her to the mattress as she moans louder and longer. “Dom-”

“Hush.” She firmly commands, her hands sliding down to her thighs so she can spread her legs a little more. Dom moves slowly, methodically, teasing Darlene with only light brushes, never applying more pressure than the tip of her tongue will allow. She knows it’s driving Darlene insane; she can feel her squirming beneath her, her hips and torso shifting left and right as Dom continues to chip away at her. The redhead hums before sucking in again, and the strangled cries that escape Darlene’s lips crescendo as she throws her head back and clamps her eyes shut.

Dom’s hands press beneath Darlene’s thighs, pushing her legs upward so that her calves are sitting on the redhead’s shoulders. Dom’s mouth continues to skillfully maneuver against Darlene as her hands return to her hips, holding her down like she was before. She picks up the pace a little bit, her tongue swiping faster and her mouth sucking harder; Darlene reacts enthusiastically, bucking her hips and pulling so hard on Dom’s hair it feels like she’s going to yank parts of it off.

She’s close; Dom can feel it when she licks a long stripe right down the middle. There’s a tenseness in Darlene’s body language, and her breathing is growing more ragged. “D-Dom,” Her voice is strained and two octaves higher than normal. “I-”

“I know.” Dom’s tone is even, dulcet, patient. She moves in again, taking all of her into her mouth, forcing her hips down with her hands as she sucks hard. Darlene’s spine curves in a perfect arch, inhaling sharply as she prepares herself for what’s coming next.

“Fuck-”

And then, just like that, Dom stops.

The redhead quickly pulls away, sitting up and swiping the back of her hand against her mouth. When she spots the harrowed disbelief on her girlfriend’s face, she innocently blinks back at her. “What?”

“Are you _fucking kidding me_ right now?” Even though it’s pretty dark in here, it’s easy to see the frustration burning in Darlene’s eyes. She props her elbows on the mattress and lifts her upper body up so she can fully glare at her. “Do you think you’re being funny?” She’s panting hard, her chest is rapidly rising and falling, and there’s a fine sheen of sweat spread over her face and neck.

Dom blinks again. “I don’t think so.”

Darlene continues to glower at her. “Get back over here.”

“What for?”

“Playing dumb never helped you before and it sure as fuck isn’t gonna help you now.” Darlene growls; she bolts upward and reaches for her, but when Dom leans away she only gets more aggravated. “Oh, I get it - this is what I get for not shutting my mouth, right?”

Dom shrugs. “Sure.”

Darlene rolls her eyes. “What do you want me to do? Apologize?” When Dom doesn’t reply, she groans. “You’re not gonna make me finish myself off, are you?”

She shrugs again. “If that’s what you want.”

“You know that’s not what I want.” Darlene’s eyes are angry slits. She reaches for her again, grabbing her by the face and pulling until she’s lying on top of her. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Unable to contain herself any longer, Dom’s mouth splits into a wide, shit-eating grin before she explodes with laughter. Darlene throws her head back to yell in frustration. “Oh my God, you fucking _asshole-”_ She growls, her eyes icy and sharp as she shuts Dom up with a kiss, gripping onto the sides of her head so tight her nails are digging into her scalp. Dom continues to laugh, knowing it’s pissing Darlene off even more.

“Shut up.” Darlene angrily mutters in between kisses. “This isn’t - _fucking_ \- funny.”

Dom is still laughing. “Yes it is.” Her hands skim down from her hips to her thighs, opening her legs again.

“It’s not.” Darlene firmly insists. She’s so caught up in her mounting frustration that she doesn’t notice one of Dom’s hands moving along the inside of her thigh, inching higher and higher. “I fucking hate-”

Her strong declaration of hate suddenly fizzles into nothing more than a strangled gasp. Darlene immediately unravels under Dom’s touch, her eyes rolling back as the redhead’s fingers deftly strum the heat between her legs. She’s stiff and searing against her fingertips, still very much aroused, and on the verge of tipping over the edge; Dom’s hand is soaked in seconds, and when she finally decides to indulge Darlene a little more by sliding two fingers inside of her, she can feel the tension closing in on her. Darlene is close, tantalizingly close, but not quite there just yet, and knowing this makes Dom feel oddly powerful. She has the authority to decide what happens from here; she can bend and shape Darlene into whatever she wants her to be. It’s dizzying, almost intoxicating knowing this. No wonder people get addicted to it.

“Jesus fuck-” Darlene splutters, her hands moving to the back of Dom’s shoulders as the redhead moves to kiss her neck. Dom’s teeth scrape against the delicate skin there, and she doesn’t stop until she’s satisfied with the moderately sized bruise hovering right above her collarbone. Darlene’s nails begin to cut into the skin on her back but the stinging pain only pushes Dom to keep going; she lifts her head to kiss her as she quickly bends her wrist, switching angles as she pushes herself further into her. Darlene reacts with a violent shudder that ripples from head to toe, her eyelids sliding to a close as she melts into the redhead’s embrace.

“Dom...” Darlene moans into her ear, her breath hot and haggard.

Her hand moves faster, pumping harder; she bites down on Darlene’s shoulder and her other hand is holding her hip down, keeping her from thrashing around on the bed. Darlene’s breath hitches in her throat and she pushes her nails further into Dom’s back, toes curling just as she throws her head back for what’s hopefully the last time-

And Dom stops again.

She quietly pulls out of her, wiping her fingers on the duvet cover before lifting her head off her shoulder. Her grey eyes are steely and unreadable.

“No.” Darlene gasps, frantically shaking her head as she reaches for her. “No, no, no, you are _not_ doing this to me again, Dom, come _on-”_

Dom tries her best to keep a neutral expression as she hovers over her, slowly reaching out to push a few strands of brown hair away from her face. In the background, Alexa’s murmuring the first verse to _Inside Out._ How many songs have played since this started? It must’ve been a bunch by now; she was barely paying attention. “Oops.”

“Dom,” Darlene is desperate, pressing her palms against the redhead’s cheeks as she pulls her in and touches her forehead with her own. “Do I have to fucking beg? Jesus-” She bites her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut as her face scrunches up with what looks like pain.

Dom’s eyebrows rise up just a bit. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Darlene groans, but her expression is still tense. “Just, c’mon, please-”

Dom places her hands on her waist and frowns. “You’re shaking.”

Darlene rolls her eyes. “Gee, I wonder why.”

“You really aren’t in a position to be a smartass right now.” Dom moves in to kiss her on the forehead. “It’s not just nothing _._ Tell me what’s going on.”

“You know exactly what’s going on, dickhead.” She sucks in a shaky breath, closing her eyes again. “Please, Dom. It fucking hurts.”

The alarms in Dom’s head immediately go off. “Does it?” She kisses her soft and slow, and when she breaks it off she remains close, murmuring against her lips. “I didn’t mean for it to hurt.”

Darlene’s expression relaxes a bit as she strokes the side of Dom’s face, but her breathing is still choppy. “It hurts in a good way.”

“Still - pain is pain.” Dom kisses her again. She can feel Darlene’s eyelashes brushing her cheeks. “You know that I love you, right?”

Darlene somehow manages to laugh through her discomfort. “Don’t tell me we’re gonna be one of those couples who get sentimental during sex. If you start crying, I’m out.”

Dom can’t help but laugh too. “Stop, I’m being serious.” She pauses for another kiss; when they pull apart, her eyes are tender and apologetic. “I would never hurt you on purpose, Darlene. That’s the last thing I want. I just need to be sure that you know that.”

“I do.” Darlene is still trembling, and it brings an ache to the redhead’s chest. “I love you too. I trust you.”

Dom smiles before kissing her again. A part of her feels guilty; she genuinely didn’t want to hurt her, but she also can’t help but feel a little smug too. “Well, I hope you learned your lesson.”

Anger flashes in Darlene’s pale eyes. “All of this just to teach me a lesson? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope.” Dom grins. “Remember what I told you? You need to be pa-”

“Shut _up.”_ Darlene smashes their lips together, growling against her mouth as the redhead starts to laugh again. “Let’s get this fucking over with already.”

“Only if you promise to be good.” Dom squeezes her waist. “Can you do that for me?”

Darlene glares at her. “Seriously?”

Dom locks eyes with her, and she smirks when Darlene swallows hard. “Are you going to behave or not?”

“I will.” Darlene suddenly caves in, nodding quickly. “I promise.”

“Promise what?” Dom leans in, ghosting her lips against her jawline. She suppresses the urge to grin when she feels Darlene shiver beneath her grasp.

She groans. “C’mon, you know-”

Dom swiftly pulls away from her. “You’re more than welcome to finish yourself off if you want to.”

She can tell that the sternness in her tone is riling Darlene up a bit, because she swallows again before responding to her in a soft, pliant tone. “I promise I’ll be good.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Dom smiles and kisses Darlene briefly on the mouth one last time before trailing more kisses down her neck, pausing to nip at her collarbone and resuming the trail down her chest, her stomach, her hips. There’s something so delectable, so goddamn fucking _delicious_ about her every time Dom sees her like this - completely bare, her skin so impossibly soft, so smooth, so warm and irresistible; she’d taste every inch of her if she could.

Dom’s hands find her way back to her thighs, gently pulling her legs apart as she moves in once again to tease her with the end of her tongue. She can hear Darlene suck in a breath, her body jolting at the contact. Her fingers push through Dom’s red hair as she groans; it won’t be much longer now, but that doesn’t mean Dom isn’t going to give her what she wants right away.

“Dom,” Darlene growls through clenched teeth. “You’ve been teasing all fucking night.”

“You promised me you were going to behave.” Dom warns. When she feels Darlene stiffen at her words, she tones it down a bit, quickly shifting her head to gingerly kiss the inside of her thigh before resuming position between her legs. “Just wait a little bit more; it’ll be worth it, trust me.” She hums in a softer voice, sucking her in before lazily sliding her tongue over, pressing flat against her and holding position for a few seconds before dragging downwards.

“F-fuck.” Darlene hisses. “Do that again. Please.”

Dom can’t help but grin when she hears the _please_ tacked onto the end of her sentence. It sounds like she’s finally catching on. “Well, since you asked so nicely...”

The redhead obediently mirrors what she did before, but this time she drags upwards, and it’s even slower than last time. Darlene twitches against her, mewling helplessly, and Dom finally decides that it’s time to end this for once and for all.

She moves a lot faster, flicking her tongue harder against her. The sudden change in pace kicks Darlene into high gear; she lifts her legs so that her ankles are crossed on Dom’s back, and she reaches over her head with one hand to hold onto the shelf behind the bed. The redhead firmly keeps her hands on her hips, keeping her still as her mouth continues to hold her body hostage.

“D-don’t,” Darlene’s voice is breathy and high. “Don’t st-stop.” Her eyes suddenly squeeze shut and she moans so loud the redhead is sure the neighbours can hear. “Shit, D-Dom _-_ ”

Darlene is so loud when she finally comes that Dom has to scramble back up as fast as she can so she can quell the noise with a kiss; the redhead slips an arm around her and holds her tight, firmly keeping their lips locked while continuing to work between her legs with her other hand. Darlene’s entire body is visibly quaking with release, and for a second Dom is worried, but when Darlene raises her hands to grasp her face and deepen the kiss, she loses herself in the heat of the moment. Darlene is fully pressed against her as she rides out each pulse of relief, moaning into Dom’s mouth while feebly holding onto her face with quivering hands. Every time a new shockwave overtakes her, she bucks her hips against hers; the intensity of it all almost makes Dom want to come again.

Dom’s fairly certain that it almost takes a full minute for Darlene to finally come down. She’s lying flat on her back, completely spent, with her hair sticking to her forehead, her skin glossy with sweat, and her ribs rapidly expanding and contracting with short, shallow breaths. Her expression is dreamy and distant, almost like she was just put into a trance, and her eyes are half-open.

“You okay?” Dom tucks a strand of hair behind Darlene’s ear.

“Mmhmm.” Darlene hums as the redhead kisses her tenderly. “I hate and love you so much right now.”

Dom chuckles. “Does it still hurt?” Her words are slightly muddled as her lips brush against hers. She drops a hand to Darlene’s thigh to check if she’s still trembling; her muscles are twitching, but it’s nothing compared to the intense tremors from before.

“Not at all.” Darlene lazily rolls on her side and closes her eyes. Her words are slow and slurred. “I told you - you’re great when you’re naked.” There’s a brief pause. “But I also stand corrected: You’re not just _kinda_ hot when you’re demanding; you’re _really_ fucking hot. I think I need to piss you off every time we fuck from now on.”

Dom rolls her eyes before shifting on her side and inching closer towards Darlene. The redhead throws an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she mottles the side of her head with kisses. “I told you it was gonna be worth it.”

“Can you not?” Darlene groans as she unsuccessfully tries to wriggle away with what little strength she has left. Her expression sours when the redhead starts laughing. “You’re all sweaty and gross.”

“So are you.” Dom snorts before pressing another kiss to her cheek. Now that the adrenaline is starting to wear off, she’s slowly becoming more aware of the partially open windows; the frigid winter wind that’s seeping in is giving her goosebumps, but she doesn’t want to close them and trap the last of paint fumes, so she reaches for the duvet and pulls it over the both of them.

Darlene finally relents, huffing before rolling around in Dom’s arms so that they’re facing each other. The redhead moves in, and they share a soft kiss. “You know,” A huge grin forces its way onto Darlene’s face; Dom already knows what she’s going to talk about, and she groans. “They probably have shitty pillow talk too.”

Dom is _this_ close to pushing her off the bed. “You’re still not done with this?”

“I mean,” Darlene shakes her head and animatedly throws a hand into the air; shifting the conversation back to this subject apparently reinvigorated her. “They probably don’t even have it at all. I’m willing to bet that once the fucking’s over, they go back to not standing each other, and they pretend to fall asleep right after so they don’t feel obligated to talk.”

The redhead sighs. “Do you always put this much thought into the sex lives of strangers?”

Darlene casually shrugs her shoulders. “It’s fun to think about.” She scoffs. “I bet she fakes it so he can stop and she can finally get some sleep.”

Maybe she should just give up and play along. “So you’re saying that they don’t like each other at all, and they’re just in it for the sex?”

“Sex that isn’t even that great, by the way.” Darlene points out. “They’re stuck in the worst kind of relationship: A loveless, foreplay-less, orgasm-less one.”

Dom chuckles as she shakes her head in amusement. “Our pillow talk is pretty great, now that I think about it.”

“Well, obviously.” Darlene rolls her eyes. “They _wish_ they could have our pillow talk.” She breathes in deep as she nestles against the redhead, humming quietly. “We won’t ever get to that point, right? We won’t start hating each other and pretend everything’s okay just for the sake of sad, mediocre sex?”

Dom snorts. “If my life ever gets to the point where the only person I want to have sex with also happens to be the person I hate most, I’d have to do a lot of re-evaluating.” She squeezes Darlene’s waist and presses a kiss to her forehead. “But, to answer your question, no - we’ll never get to that point.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because, like you said earlier, we’re better than them.” Dom brushes Darlene’s hair back over her head with a hand. “But in the very rare chance we do, I don’t think it’s anything we can’t handle. We’ve been through way worse.”

Darlene is silent; Dom thinks she may have fallen asleep, but then she feels her placing a hand over the scar on her chest. Darlene runs her index finger downward before dipping her head to kiss the spot, her lips lingering against the redhead’s skin for a couple of seconds. Dom swallows as a lump begins to form in her throat; Darlene isn’t the type to pull affectionate gestures like this. She could just blame it on the alcohol, but that feels too easy, like a cop out - and nothing about this girl is ever easy, so that can’t be it.

When Dom feels Darlene’s nose poking her jaw, she smiles at her before leaning in for a kiss. When they pull apart, Darlene finds a way to ruin the moment - because of course she does. “You know, you’ve technically already been there. You hated me with every fibre of your being last year, yet you spent every night canoodling with videos of _-mmph-”_

Dom places a hand over Darlene’s mouth, her eyes narrowing menacingly. “I should’ve dropped you when I had the chance.”

Darlene splutters with laughter as she pries her hand off. “Well, you’ve been canoodling with the real deal for months now, so you can probably give those videos back.” She snorts at her own joke. _“Canoodle._ What a great word.”

Dom groans. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Rock my entire fucking world, apparently. I still can’t feel my legs.” She laughs again as Dom sighs. “You know, you’re the most awkward person I’ve ever met. The thought of you being this all-knowing, domineering cunnilingus master never crossed my mind - then again, it’s usually the people you suspect the least that end up being really good at it.”

Dom squeezes her eyes shut as her facial features contort with pain; she looks like she just got kicked in the stomach. “Did you really have to word it like that?”

“I thought last week was gonna be the best I was ever gonna get; I was seriously ready to live out the rest of my life in disappointment.” Darlene laughs. “But I get it now - sex is never going to be boring with you. I’m gonna get nothing but brain melting orgasms from this point on and I am _so_ fucking stoked for that, you honestly have no idea.”

Dom’s cheeks turn bright red. She’s honestly not sure if she’s more embarrassed by the sex part, or the part that implies their relationship will be everlasting. “Jesus, Darlene-”

“I’m serious, though. You _really_ know what you’re doing. You should’ve seen my face the first time we did it.” Darlene smirks. “It just makes everything that happened after look so much worse. I mean, how was I just gonna go and fuck you over like that _right_ after you fucked me the way you did? It was an injustice.”

Dom somehow looks even more mortified than she was before. “Oh my God.”

Darlene shrugs. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed of being amazing in bed. Honestly, if I knew what you were capable of before it all happened, I would’ve seriously reconsidered trying to steal from you.” When Dom shakes her head, Darlene laughs again. “What, you don’t find it funny how that night is simultaneously the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to us? If shit didn’t go down the way it did, we probably wouldn’t be here right now. We’d still be...well, I don’t think we’d be anything at all.” There’s a heavy pause; when Darlene speaks up again, her voice is much quieter. “I don’t like thinking about that.”

Dom pulls back just enough so she can look at her. “You don’t have to think about it because things didn’t happen that way. We’re here now, and we’re definitely _something,_ aren’t we?”

Darlene snorts. “Yeah, we’re _something,_ that’s for sure.” She closes her eyes as she hums to herself. “I think one of the other reasons why the sex is so great is because you just get me - like, in every single possible way there is to get someone. You just know me inside and out. No one else gets me the way you do.”

Dom sifts her fingers through Darlene’s hair. “I don’t think we would’ve been able to make it this far together if we didn’t know each other so well.” She rests her cheek against the side of her head. “That being said, sometimes it feels like you know me a little _too_ well, but I guess that’s a good thing. All the more reason to remind you how important you are to me when you think you don’t matter.”

Darlene sighs contentedly as she snuggles closer. “You’re my favourite.”

Dom can feel her embarrassment coming back, so she tries to curb it by chuckling and tightening her arms around her before moving in to kiss her again. Darlene raises her hands to frame the redhead’s face as she slowly moves to lie on top of her, her tongue swiping against Dom’s bottom lip. Dom’s hands grip Darlene’s hips as she opens her mouth mid-kiss so that Darlene can slip her tongue inside.

“I thought you were done for the night.” Dom murmurs when they briefly pull apart to gasp for air.

Darlene scoffs before lowering her head for another kiss. “I never said that.”

“You wanted the first round to be over and done with.” Dom kisses back as her palms skim downward.

“Because you were taking forever.” Darlene shivers when she feels Dom’s fingers teasing along the inside of her thighs. “If you do that again, I _will_ kill you.”

One of Dom’s fingertips slides upwards on the rapidly growing heat between Darlene’s legs, smirking when she learns she’s already rigid and slick with arousal. “I thought you liked it.”

“Hands down the best sex I’ve ever fucking had - _way_ better than whatever sorry substitute I’ve had with anyone before you, and even better than when we had that big fight last week,” Darlene begrudgingly admits. She lets out a loud, sharp gasp when Dom teases the spot again. “B-but I don’t think I can handle it twice in a row.”

“Okay then.” The redhead pulls her hand away and suppresses the urge to laugh when Darlene gawks at her.

“What the hell, Dom-”

She keeps her hand hovering millimetres away from her; she can feel the heat radiating off her skin and it’s making her _very_ aware of her own budding arousal gathering in between her legs. “I can go again, but only if you’ll stop talking about other people’s sex lives _while_ we’re doing it.”

 _“Only_ if you stop telling me to be patient.” Darlene fires back with a glare, shifting her hips against hers and spreading her legs a little in a silent plea for Dom to pick up where she left off.

Dom rolls her eyes before curving her other hand behind Darlene’s neck, grinning wide before roughly pulling her down for another kiss just as Alexa starts to play _Thought I’d Died And Gone To Heaven._

“No guarantees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the same 4 Bryan Adams songs relentlessly playing on repeat.


End file.
